


would you please, with cherries on top, marry me?

by fireladydany



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Proposal (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assistant!Jon, F/M, Jon is a Stark, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, boss! dany, there will be some slight changes along the way, this is literally The Proposal (2009)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireladydany/pseuds/fireladydany
Summary: Daenerys is about to be deported back to Essos and her solution is to marry her assistant Jon.This is The Proposal (2009) but with Jon and Dany cause they are my babies
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 102





	would you please, with cherries on top, marry me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormbrn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrn/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICOLE!! I love you so much I hope you enjoy this <3 
> 
> Anyways this is my first time writing a fanfic ever and I definitely went minute by minute of the Proposal do write it but there will be some changes to the original plot on the next chapters 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor this storyline

Jon woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He took a look at his alarm clock, which read 7:45, as he answered the phone. 

“Jon?” Sam said, “Where are you? She’s gonna be here any minute now.”

“Seven hells, I overslept! Don’t worry, I’m on my way.” 

Quickly, he jumped out of his bed, got rid of his pajamas and changed into new clothes as rapidly as he could, no time to shower. Within five minutes he was running out of his apartment as he tried to tuck his shirt and tie his tie around his neck. Good thing he lived two blocks away from his office and was probably not going to be too late. 

He made it to the Starbucks around the block in record time and was starting to sigh in relief – that is, until he saw the long line of people waiting to order. Luckily, Ygritte, the barista who took his order every morning, was there and called him out. “Jon, hey!” she greeted as she gestured for him to come over to the counter. “Here you go, your regular lattes!” 

“You’re literally a life saver” Jon said, smiling back, “thank you”. Ygritte was nice, her hair was pretty and she was clearly into him… Jon had considered asking her out once or twice, he probably would’ve if it weren’t for his busy schedule and his very demanding boss. 

“One of these days I’ll pa you back, I swear” he said as he hastily grabbed the two coffees, placed a $10 bill on the counter and ran out. 

Jon made it to the office after nearly getting run over by a fire truck. He still had five minutes before Daenerys arrived so he took the elevator and pressed the button to the fifth floor. As he stepped out of the elevator, he felt his phone buzz so he took it out and saw a text from Sam. He was starting to reply that he had already arrived when he felt a hot liquid all over he shirt. 

He headed to his mate’s cubicle “Edd, give me your shirt. Direwolves. Lions. Thursday. Two company seats for your shirt. You have five seconds to decide.” 

\- 

“Morning boss” Jon greeted, “you have a conference call in 30 minutes”, he said as he handed Daenerys his – now her – coffee. Daenerys looked up, took the coffee and continued walking, focused on her phone screen. 

He continued, “You have a staff meeting at 9 and your immigration lawyer called. He said that’s imperative that-“

“Push the meeting to tomorrow and keep the lawyer on the sheets,” she interrupted, without paying him much attention. 

“Oh, also, get a hold of PR and tell them to star drafting a press release, Barristan is going to Olenna Tyrell’s talk show”. 

“Wow, nicely done” he said. “If I wanted your praise I would ask for it” she replied. 

Jon was walking out of her office when Daenerys called him out. “Um… who is, uh, who is Ygritte? And why does she want me to call her?” Daenerys asked, glancing down at the messy writing on the coffee cup. 

Jon turned around, nervously “Well-um… that was originally my cup.” 

“And I’m drinking your coffee why?”

“Because your coffee spilled.”

Daenerys nodded, as she took a sip of his coffee, curiuously “So, you drink unsweetened cinnamon light soy lattes?”

“I do. It’s like Christmas in a cup.” 

“Mmm” Daenerys said, “is that a coincidence?” 

“Incredibly, it is” Jon nodded “I mean… I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t possibly drink the same coffee that you drink just in case yours spilled. That would be uh… pathetic.” Jon’s rambling was fortunately interrupted Daenerys’ office phone ringing so he quickly went over to answered it, “Morning, Miss Targaryen’s office. Hey Varys,” Jon greeted, hiding his face as he knew Daenerys wouldn’t be pleased to know it was him who was calling. 

Daenerys made a gesture with her hand and Jon understood what she wanted so he continued speaking on the phone “Actually we’re headed to your office right now. Yeah,” he said as he hung up the phone. “Why are we going to Varys’s office?” asked Jon, puzzled 

Daenerys only made a face and a “tsk” escaped from her mouth. “Tsk” Jon offered back., as he trailed behind her towards Varys’s office. 

“Have you finished the manuscript I gave you?” he asked Daenerys quietly. 

As they both walked down the hall, Jon saw all of his co-workers hurriedly occupy themselves as if they weren’t messing around mere seconds before, “Uh, I read a few pages. I wasn’t that impressed.”

“Can I say someth-” starded Jon, “No” Daenerys interrupted immediately. 

He continued speaking “I have read thousands of manuscripts. This is the only one I’ve ever given to you. There’s an incredible novel in there. The kind of novel the you used to publish… romance, intrigue, dragons, heroes.”

“Uh, wrong” Daenerys replied. “And I do think you order the same coffee as I do just in case you spill which is in fact, pathetic.” 

“Or impressive” answered Jon. 

They arrived to Varys office and walked in. 

“Ah! Our fearless leader and her liege, please do come in,” Varys greeted sarcastically

“Thank you,” Daenerys said, faking a polite tone. She looked around the office for a few seconds and spoke again. 

“Varys, I’m letting you go.” She said. Both Jon and Varys looked at her shocked. 

“Pardon?” jumped Varys immediately. 

“I asked you over a dozen times to get Barristan to do Olenna and you didn’t do it,” Daenerys explained. “You are fired.” 

Jon went ahead and closed the door. 

“I have told you that is impossible, Barristan hasn’t done an interview in over 20 years. Varys explained explained exasperated; they had been going back and forth over this for months. 

“Well that’s interesting because I just got off the phone with him. He is in. 

Jon remained silent in the corner, fingers on his face and eyes darting back and forth between the two as he followed the argument in front of him 

“Excuse me?”

“You didn’t even call him, did you?” Daenerys asked angrily. 

“But-“ Varys tried to justify 

“I know, I know,” Daenerys said as she walked towards him. She continued, “Barristan can be a little scary to deal with. Varys was looking nervously at her. “Now, I’ll give you two months to find another job. And then you can tell everyone you resigned, okay?” she smiled and walked out of the office, Jon hurrying behind her. 

“What’s his twenty?” Daenerys asked Jon as they walked through the hallway. 

“He’s moving, he has crazy eyes. He is scratching his bald head.” 

“Don’t do it, Varys. Don’t do it.” Daenerys said quietly, mostly t herself. 

“You poisonous bitch!” Varys said, standing in the middle of the hallway between his and Daenerys’s office. Everyone in their cubicles gasped. “You cant fire me!” he screamed angrily. “You don’t think I see what you’re doing here, nagging me about this Olenna interview, just so that you can look good to the board? Because you are threatened by me!” He shouted. 

“Varys stop“ Daenerys said calmly

Paying her no mind, Varys carried on, “Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of this office, you think you can treat all of us like your personal maids. You know what? I feel sorry for you, because you know whay you’re gonna have on your deathbed? Nothing and no one. 

Daenerys breathed so deeply you’d think she was breathing fire. “Listen carefully Varys. I didn’t fire you because I feel threatened. No. I fired you because you’re a misogynist, and you’re entitled and incompetent and you spend more time lurking on other people’s lives than you do in your office. And if you say another word, Jon here is gonna have you thrown out on your ass. Okay?” 

Varys tried to say something to defend himself, but Daenerys continued, “Another word and you’re going out of here with an armed escort. Jon will film it with his iPhone and he will put it on YouTube for everyone to see. Is that what you want?” 

Silently, Varys looked around. “Didn’t think so. I have work to do,” said Daenerys as she turned around and walked back to her office. 

“I need you around this weekend to help review Varys’s files and manuscripts” Daenerys said to Jon as they entered her office. 

“This weekend?” Jon asked nervously 

“Do you have a problem with that?” 

“No… I just... my father’s 60th birthday is this weekend so I was gonna go home and… it’s fine, I’ll cancel it.” said Jon sadly, but Daenerys had already walked away.

Jon went back to his desk and dialed Ned’s number in order to explain to his family the situation.  
“I know, I know. I am so sorry father… no, no… what do you want me to tell you? She is making me work the weekend. No… listen, I have worked too hard for this promotion, I can’t throw it all away. I know Arya is gonna be pissed but…” He saw Daenerys walking towards him, “Yes sir, we’ll get back to you as soon as we can.” 

“Was that your family?” Daenerys asked glancing around disinterestedly. 

“Yes” he said. 

“They tell you to quit?”

“Every single day,” Jon admitted to Daenerys just as his rang and he answered. “Baratheon and Lannister want to see you upstairs immediately.” He told her after a minute. 

Groaning Daenerys said, “Okay. Come get me in ten minutes, we’ve got a lot to do.” 

“Okie dokie,” Jon replied as he watched Daenerys walk away. Damn. If she wasn’t so hot it would be so much easier to hate her. 

Yes, Jon thought Daenerys was attractive, he might even have a little crush on her, but it was all very superficial. Daenerys was his boss and she also happened to be insufferable, so Jon knew that his attraction towards her would never become more than just that, a very superficial, very small crush. 

\- 

Daenerys entered Stannis Baratheon’s office and greeted both of her bosses “Mr. Baratheon. Mr. Lannister.” she said happily. 

“Congratulations on the Olenna thing, that was very impressive,” offered Tyrion Lannister. 

“Thank you,” Daenerys said, “this isn’t about my second raise, is it?” she chuckled. “Just kidding.” 

Baratheon paid her no mind as he spoke, “Daenerys do you remember when we agreed that you would no go to the Volantis Book Fair because you weren’t allowed out of the country while your visa application was being processed.” 

Daenerys nodded, “Yes, I do.” 

“And, you went to Volantis…” Stannis continued. “Yes, I did” Daenerys affirmed. “We were going to lose The Battle to The Night King, so… didn’t really have a choice, did I? she said. 

“Well it seems the government of Westeros doesn’t care much who publishes The Battle.” said Stannis. 

“We just spoke to your immigration attorney Ms. Targaryen,” added Tyrion. “Your visa application has been denied and you are being deported back to Essos.” 

“Deported?” Daenerys asked. She was having trouble breathing, this couldn’t be happening to her, not right now… her career was doing so well… she was one promotion away of having it all. 

“Apparently there’s also some paperwork that you didn’t fill out in time…” 

“Come on! It’s not like I am even an immigrant! I am basically Westerosi, my ancestors built this country for Christ’s sake!” Daenerys said irritated. “There’s gotta be something we can do!” 

Stannis answered, “You can reapply, but unfortunately you have to leave the country for at least a year.” 

Daenerys calmed down a little. “Okay, well, that’s not ideal but I can manage everything from Pentos, you know… with videoconferencing and inter-“ 

“Unfortunately Daenerys, if you’re deported you can’t work for a Westerosi company.” Interrupted Tyrion. 

“Until this is resolved I’m going to turn operations over to Varys” said Stannis. 

Daenerys could’ve laughed if it wasn’t for her current predicament. “Varys? The guy I just fired.” 

“We need an editor in chief and he is the only one who has enough experience. We are desperate to have you stay. If there was any way at all that we could make this thing work, we’d be doing it” affirmed Stannis sincerely. 

“Please, just-“ 

The door opened and Jon’s head peaked through it. “Sorry to interrupt… Irri from the Dothraki officed called, she’s on the line… she’s on hold, she needs to speak to you right away… I told her you were otherwise engaged but she insisted, I’m sorry.” 

An idea came to Dany’s mind just then. Engaged. She looked at Jon, her handsome assistant who could now be her only ticket to salvation. This better work, she thought. Jon seemed to noticed the look on her eyes because he suddenly seemed distressed. 

Come here she mouthed at Jon. He approached slowly and a bit disoriented. 

“Gentleman, I understand the predicament we are in. And, um…” Gods this better work. “I think there’s something that you should know” she spoke as she walked to stand next to Jon. “We’re getting married!” she said patting Jon’s abs softly. 

Jon’s mouth looked like it was about to hit the floor. He suddenly came back to his senses “…yes. We are getting married.” 

Tyrion and Stannis looked at each other and Tyrion spoke “Isn’t that your secretary?”

“Assistant” replied Jon. “Executive assistant secretary. Titles” added Daenerys. “But it wouldn’t be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries right, Tyrion?” She let out a fake chuckle. Tyrion sighed indignantly. 

“The truth is Jon and I are just two people who weren’t meant to fall in love but we did… all those late nights at the office and weekend book fairs… you know… something happened.”

Jon was moving his head, it seemed like he wanted to deny everything Daenerys was saying but nothing would come out of his mouth. 

Daenerys continued “We tried to fight it… but you can’t fight… can’t fight a love like ours.” she said as she awkwardly hugged Jon. “So are you happy with this?” she asked Tyrion and Stannis, “because we are happy” she said pointing at herself and Jon. 

“Daenerys, this is great. Just make it legal.” said Stannis pointing at the ring on his finger. 

“Well we better head on to the immigration office so we can work all this out right, honey?” she pat Jon’s’s cheek, though it was more of a light slap. 

“Thank you so much, gentlemen. We’ll sort all this out right away,” Daenerys started to slowly back out of the office and Jon trailed behind

“Gentlemen,” he offered as well and closed the door behind him.


End file.
